Finger on the Trigger
by Lamebutsecretelyawesomenerd1
Summary: Tris: the best in her field. Reliable. A sure shot. Fatally accurate. Caleb: a supportive friend. A reassuring presence. Tobias: her fortieth target. Ridiculously easy to spot. Ridiculously hard to kill. Hitman AU because why not! Tris is caught between her own job and her own feelings. Her life is dark, but it seems a little brighter since Tobias came along.
1. Chapter 1

Tris never missed. That much was for sure. And with an accuracy rate of 100%, her clients were never disappointed. Get in, aim, exhale, shoot, get out. It was easy. That is, until she saw _him_.

He was beyond beautiful, almost like he was asking to be centered in the frame of her scope.

She was only a shell, looking through her scope not at a person but at what would pay for her rent next month or food or hot water.

He didn't know that he was supposed to die that day. He didn't know that as he was staring at his laptop, sculpting vivid scenes with pictures and words and sounds, a faint red dot was tracing steady patterns in his hair, controlled by a beautifully destructive creation of mankind - a Blaser R93. And he didn't know that the one person that he would ever truly love had her finger on the trigger.

A/N: Thank you so much for reading! This is my first fic, so please go easy on me! I would love to hear feedback - please comment suggestions for either my writing or the plot! I would love to include anything you would be interested in! Thank you! Also, I know this chapter is super super short - the next one is already 3 times as long, so don't worry! This was just a sample :)


	2. Chapter 2

Tris Prior was a hitman - hitwoman - a contract killer. She was good with a weapon, quick on her feet, invisible when she had to be. She knew how to blend into a crowd, a skill she had carefully crafted. It had been difficult for her from the beginning, but she learned because she had to.

Life hadn't come easy for her. Her parents had gone off the deep end long after Tris had learned to depend on them. Both her father and mother gave into the drug addiction, seemingly forgetting they had a daughter at all in their clouded trance. She saw no choice but to leave when their negligence overwhelmed her life. She retreated into the lifestyle of a child without familial ties, joining Dauntless, an association of kids left to fight for themselves. She learned nearly everything she knew regarding survival. The children in Dauntless were damaged goods, but they held great power. They bore the pain of desperation for a family, for stability. They learned to value their security primarily and everything else secondarily.

She befriended Caleb, a boy that fled from an abusive home life, almost immediately. He was oblivious, at times, to reality, and Tris took it upon herself to help him build his emotional armor after carefully constructing her own. Caleb was naive, as she had been in the beginning, but he learned to keep fighting, to keep persevering, with her help. She wasn't a particularly easy friend to have. She was difficult to predict, smart and engaged at all times. She was quick on her feet, vanishing without a trace whenever danger arose.

Lacking in funds, Tris and Caleb often had to resort to small criminal acts and were thus on constant alert for police. Minimal, non-violent crimes sufficed for many years, pickpocketing being their main source of income, and they managed. They lived day-to-day for almost a decade, attempting public school at age 10 but realizing that they lost too many hours in the day to make money. They started regular jobs at age 14, and it was enough to last for a while.

Their lives were moving, improving, steadying out by age 16. They had 3 jobs each, but they had a decent attempt at an apartment and food on the table every day. They had running water, though it was rarely hot, but that they had room to spare for small luxuries, like cacti to add some kind of life to her otherwise dull room, was a blessing.

Things were looking up; their hard work was finally paying off - that is, until Caleb started coughing up blood.


End file.
